December the 21st
by The Delusional Hero
Summary: "It had been almost three years since that incident happened and he was almost sure he had already left that behind." PWP, top!Ritsuka/bottom!Soubi


**December the Twenty-First**

**Pairing: **Ritsuka/Soubi. Mentions of Ritsu/Soubi, Seimei/Ritsuka, Mr. Aoyagi/Ritsuka.

**Warnings: **Slightly AU, mentions of non-con, mentions of incest.

**Sum****mary: "**It had been almost three years since that incident happened and he was almost sure he had already left that behind.**"**

**A/N****: **I've been into Loveless for about five or six years now but this is the first time writing something for this fandom. Enjoy, I guess. What's Ritsuka's father's name, by the way?

* * *

><p><em>December the twenty-first.<em>

It was the fifth year in a row and they were still doing the same as every December: drinking hot cocoa an eating some cookies before going to sleep after a day of celebrations.

After brushing his teeth Ritsuka finally noticed this was going to be a special evening, Soubi had taken a warm shower and was currently sprawled over his bed, naked and already flushed. The black-haired boy couldn't help but redden with the little decency he had left, if his ears had been on his head they would have perked up showing his interest. His future lover didn't really mind.

A taller Ritsuka walked towards the bed, he was already prepared to sleep, wearing only his white boxers but he just couldn't avoid getting aroused at the sight before him. It had been almost three years since that incident happened and he was almost sure he had already left that behind.

On that afternoon Soubi finally understood what had happened and the reason why Ritsuka was running away from him, they were at the park where they had met years ago after six months of not seeing each other. The elder's face was one of shock as the fifteen years old boy took off his fake ears and tail while whispering his confession in a soft string of broken voice.

"_Seimei and my dad, they've been abusing me... I'm__ so sorry"_

He wanted to hug the boy but he seemed far too scared of physical contact so he had just caressed his hair and told him that they should report this, call the police and he was kind of angry that Ritsuka hadn't had the confidence to tell him what was going on. It had been six months since his mother had committed suicide and after that event things were even worse at home, his father was going insane as well and his brother only held sick incestuous feelings for him.

And he could also understand the boy's fears because he had been through the same when he was that age actually and he had been warned about calling the police or trying to run away and the man was serious about trying to kill him, but the difference was that he didn't have anyone to protect him from Minami Ritsu so he had to go through the abuse until he could finally move away on his own and leave that man behind.

He had gone through these things with Soubi's help and now his father was dead as well and his brother just ran away, he was left alone by the time he was sixteen. He regained a little bit of confidence after his therapies with Miss. Katsuko and about two months ago their relationship had turned into something a little more physical.

Considering Ritsuka's past experiences as the bottom part in the sexual act he wasn't sure if he would be able to restrain himself and he didn't want to hurt his young lover so he was willing to be the bottom this time, he really did want to feel him inside because it was good if one was well prepared and even more important than that was the fact that he would be doing this with the person he loved.

"Happy birthday Ritsuka"

The elder opened his legs wide to give the other some space whilst he pleasured himself, the young man was enjoying himself and then he felt Ritsuka positioning in between his legs and taking his half hard penis, running his delicate thumb all over the dark pink head, teasing the sensitive slit.

"Are you sure about this, Soubi?"

"I am. I want you inside of me... I want to be one with you."

His younger lover leaned forward and their lips met avidly, almost instantly their tongues caressed one another while the boy with amethyst eyes pumped his older lover to a full erection. Soubi sighed into the kiss at the sensations the other was offering him.

To be honest he hadn't had sex since he was younger and his foster father used him, he had never had sex with Ritsuka and he didn't masturbate that often either so he was really thrilled about this, his body was burning as if he were a virgin even when he wasn't. On his side Ritsuka was really happy about the situation, he had always wanted to give his ears and tail to Soubi, a wish that never came true but he was certainly a virgin because those acts were never consensual.

It was never consensual when his father smashed him against the kitchen table, pulled his pants to his ankles and he had to stay still whilst he was taking pleasure from his body in the morning before going to school, it was never consensual when his brother said he was going to protect him because he loved him too much because it was a sick feeling that made his brother undress him and pound hard into him as he tried to contain his screams.

But this was beautiful now, the way Soubi shivered happily under his touch as the hard member stood proud from between his legs, the way Soubi sighed when he tweaked a dark pinkish nipple, jerking his hips to try to gain a little more of friction. Ritsuka took off his boxers revealing his aroused body as well, his circumcised penis standing tall and proud, being just half an inch smaller than his lover's maybe but having a little more thickness.

"What do you want, Soubi?"

"Suck me, please"

The younger smiled and trailed kisses all over his flat belly, his fingers playing with the soft blonde hair at the base of the cock whilst his lover whimpered for more so he complied and deposited a soft kiss to the glans, hearing the other sigh aroused. His left hand grabbed the engorged organ by the base as his right hand rolled the heavy testicles just the right way, his pink tongue tasting the very tip, flicking so lightly that Soubi thought he was going crazy at the intense sensation, it wasn't enough to achieve his completion but it was _so good_.

And then Ritsuka kissed from the base to the tip and finally took half of the length in his mouth, his tongue rolling around the shaft and causing pleasant sensations that ran directly to the elder's brain, any rational thought was left in the back of his now hazy mind as the younger relaxed his throat and let the whole erection go into his mouth, it twitched every now and then and he remembered how to breathe through his nose as his tight throat swallowed rhythmically.

His head started bobbing up and down while his right hand played with the other's soft balls, it didn't take long for the taller to come undone, a hoarse cry leaving his lips as Ritsuka buried his nose in between soft curls and swallowed the salty essence his lover had offered him.

And then his mouth held the head of that softening member inside and he sucked hard, leaving a half aroused Soubi panting in the bed, clenching his fists in the pillow. Still between his legs he leaned for a kiss once again, the blonde could feel his own taste in the younger's mouth and groaned loudly as a hard penis rolled against his own soft and wet flesh.

With a swift motion the taller rolled along with his lover so he was on top now, reaching for the bottle of clear water lubricant he had bought for the occasion, it had a sweet smell. A generous amount was squeezed onto the palm of his hand and he rubbed it patiently so then it was poured all over the younger's twitching penis, coating it thoroughly, a little more came out and he guided two fingers to his own anus, inserting them slowly, trying to find his prostate in the way.

"You look so beautiful when you're undone, Soubi"

"You look beautiful as well... I love you"

His fingers pushed firmly against the walls of his anus, caressing his bundle of nerves; he was now completely hard once again. Ritsuka wanted to touch but he let Soubi do as he pleased and groaned deeply when his erection was engulfed by the other's tightness.

Soubi sitting on his hips whilst holding his whole cock inside was one of the most mesmerizing views ever, his smaller hand came to stroke the engorged member, feeling his lover clench his muscles at the waves of pleasure.

And then they gave it a rhythm.

As the blonde's knees helped him taking Ritsuka out the latter helped until only the very tip was inside and then Soubi sat hard and fast and Ritsuka pushed his hips up, making the older man throw his head back and screaming as his prostate was rubbed in each motion.

With another agile movement Soubi's back was against the mattress, his legs around the other's waist and his hands thrown over his head whilst Ritsuka's hips thrust hard and fast, hitting his prostate. A hand came to pump the blonde's erection, teasing the head every now and then.

Groans and screams could be heard as both raced towards completion, dancing a dance that only true lovers could understand in perfect synchrony.

"Ritsuka... I'm... almost..."

"I love you"

Soubi reached his completion at the sound of his younger lover's voice, jerking violently and arching in a reptilian way as he rode his orgasm, abundant semen coating his torso and Ritsuka's hand. The black haired impaled himself a couple more times and reached his orgasm as the muscles clenched rhythmically around his needy body, filling his now lover to the brim and then collapsing softly on top of him.

There was no need for any other words because they knew they had found completion and happiness between the other's arms. Ritsuka pulled out slowly and fixed their positions so now the younger was curled against his lover's slick chest.

"Thank you, Soubi..."

Soubi smiled and kissed the other's forehead.

**END.**


End file.
